Talk:Batman Fanon Wiki
Well hello there, folks. My name is StarNinja99, also known as Ninjur, SN99, Ninja, and even Nina, on some occasions. I represent a place called Arkhampedia. Arkhampedia is an up and coming humor wiki run by the Joker and a group of insane Cell keepers at Arkham Asylum. Many of the current users are from our mother site, Darthipedia. These men include A harry mutant, A Desperado from the back lands, A Texan Rebel, A British Mafia Crimelord , and, finally, me, and Insane Irishmen with multiple personality disorder. Your not being funny, Ninja. Get on with it. Anyhow, the site started humbly, as a purely Batman humor wiki. Upon user request, we moved up from that to a DC humor wiki. We started a Marvel wiki, Exilepedia, but after a combination of things, it failed, and we shut it down. We've upped the anty lately, and jumped from a mere 12 or 13 articles, to the current 69, and have our own good and featured articles, called Ace Cards and Featured Inmates, up and running. We are in the midst of an aggressive expansion. If you want to sour with the eagles, you'd better get somebody to fit you with wings, right? That metaphor made absolutely no sense, Nina. Can it, SN. The point is we need users. And not just Darthipedians. We need people, like yourselves, that have a genuine and advanced knowledge of the comic book universe. If you want to be an arkhampedian, go get started, we love new users, and aren't to picky on who gets in or gets out. If you have any questions, either contact me here or at my userpage on Arkhampedia. Have a wonderful, Joker gas free day! The Almighty Ninja''Talk'' 00:14, 16 May 2009 (UTC) We need a new featured article! Its not fare theres only one and its not fare it was made by an admin who CAN change it! We need a new featured article, so how about a voting page? I nominate this page! 17:58, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I am going to make a featured article page. This will list requiments for one. God of Raw([[User talk:Dog of War|''The edge of darkness...]]) 14:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I think quote fo the week should be ''"Mother said that if you pull a face, the wind will change and it'll stay that way... she was right! HA! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAA!!!" -- Joker [[User:ElectricMayhem|'Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|':SEND COMPLAINTS HERE']] for I am so cool :D 21:14, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Why is 900bv at the top? I think we should remove it. Up there is for info on the wiki. 900bv isn't, well, info. How come it links to 900bv's user page and not the category? If anything it should lead to the category. It shouldn't even be on there IMO [[User:ElectricMayhem|'Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|':SEND COMPLAINTS HERE']] for I am so cool :D 17:59, January 25, 2012 (UTC)